Captured in Her Eyes
Captured in Her Eyes is the 4th movie in the Detective Conan franchise. It is released in Japan on April 22, 2000. Case Situation At the beginning of the movie, Ran has a flashback of Shinichi taking Ran to the fountain at Tropical Land. The movie quickly transitions to Conan calling Ran in a phone booth. After Ran asks Conan if he could come back to Tropical Land (thinking he is Shinichi), the Detective Boys cross his path, making a remark like, "It's not fun if he (Conan) isn't there", Conan quickly hangs up. It is shown that the Detective Boys came up with a new riddle that they are confident that Conan cannot solve. However, Conan quickly solves the riddle. When Genta tries to cross the light, a policeman stops him, saying blinking green is the same as a red light. Conan and the rest wait for the next green light, but right when they are about to finish crossing, a mysterious man with an umbrella shoots the policeman in the booth. The man runs, and Conan gives chase, but loses him. When Conan asks the victim if he knew who shot him, the man grabs for his notebook, and fades away. The Detective Boys are taken to a police conference because they were witnesses to tell them the details of the man. However, the conference goes nowhere as Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta disagree on how the culprit looked. Ayumi claims the culprit was a middle aged man, Mitsuhiko claims the culprit was a young man with a black umbrella, and Genta says the culprit was a beautiful woman with a green umbrella. Conan later says that the culprit's raincoat and umbrella were both a shade of gray, and remembers the umbrella was in his/her right hand, showing that the culprit was left-handed. Later, a woman finds a police officer, Youichiro Shiba murdered in a parking lot, who was holding his police notebook in his right hand. The police, because of the similar conditions, are treating this as a serial killing. When the following morning Kogoro Mouri tries to ask Megure for more details, Megure hangs up, saying that he is busy. Kogoro notes that Inspector Megure is acting strange. Megure is later shown talking to Shiratori, saying that the information between the two cases must remain between them. Shiratori's younger sister later has a party to bless her marriage. When Kogoro sees Megure again, he tries to get info, but the latter remains shut up. Conan realizes that Megure may know something that is kept confidential. Kogoro and Conan later try to blackmail Takagi using the info that Takagi likes Sato. Takagi tells Kogoro and Conan that the second victim held his notebook during his dying moments. However, Shiratori leads Takagi away, saying to Kogoro that this is as far along as he knows, and says, "Need not to know." Conan then deducts the culprit may have been part of the police. Sonoko and Ran are shown asking Eri how she proposed to Kogoro. Sato later goes to the bathroom, and Ran follows her. After that, an explosion occurs, knocking out the lights. The culprit appears and Sato shields Ran from the bullets. The flashlight shows the culprit's face. Sato is shown unconscious, and Ran faints when she sees her blood-streaked hands, believing that Sato's injuries were the fault of her. When Kogoro asks Megure for Sato's condition, Megure says a bullet stopped close to her heart, leaving a 50/50 chance of her survival. Sonoko later rushes into the room, saying Ran has regained consciousness, but is acting weird. It is shown that Ran was struck with amnesia, and lost her memory of everybody she knew, including the memories of the current day. However, her brain was functioning normally. After this incident, Megure decides to leak the information about this case. Megure starts by telling Kogoro of a surgeon named Jinno that was murdered. The leader in the investigation squad was Tomonari; his subordinates were Narasawa, Shiba, and Sato. During the case, Tomonari suffers from a heart attack, but insists that no one worry, and to continue the stake out. Sato follows Tomonari, but he dies from a heart attack. When the remaining two see the targets, they notice that one of them is the Chief's son, Toshiya. Back then, the case was abruptly concluded as a suicide. The case reopened when the three subordinates were killed, with the exception of Sato, who was critically injured. While Kogoro and Conan are looking over Ran, Conan comes to the conclusion that Ran may have witnessed the culprit's face, and mentions that Ran may be targeted. Ran is later discharged from the hospital. When Ran tries to get out of the car, she seems to cower in fear because of a puddle. Kogoro reintroduces Ran to the house, but Ran seems to notice the picture of Shinichi. Kogoro, Conan, and Eri later try to regain Ran's memory. The next day, the Detective Boys follow Ran around as guards. Haibara remarks that it may be better if Ran's memory wouldn't return. Ran seems to show a strange feeling when she sees Shinichi's picture. That night, Ran asks Conan about Shinichi. The following day, Ran, Eri, and Conan are waiting at the subway station to go shopping. The culprit suddenly strikes and pushes Ran of onto the rails. Conan barely manages to save her life. The doctor mentions that Ran may be scared to further regain her memory. Conan later investigates the people related to Jinno, and finally realizes the culprit. Ran is later taken to Tropical Land to help regain her memory. Ran has a flashback of Shinichi pressing the cola against her cheek. Takagi later goes to the bathroom, and a mascot character of Tropical Land suddenly walks towards Ran. At the moment, Detective Boys chase the person and take him down. Kogoro removed the mascot head and it is Makoto Tomonari. Kogoro also found the knife from his chest pocket. Tomonari was about to tell that he's not the murderer but it's too late. Takagi arrested him. The Detective Boys were celebrating for victory. Kogoro told Ran that he's going to the police station for questioning and also told her to stay at the Tropical Land until she regains her memory. Kogoro thanks the Detective Boys for saving his daughter, and they felt great about it. At the police station, the police are questioning Tomonari. He reveals that he wasn't approaching to Ran. He wanted to talk to Kogoro for his help. He is innocent and the reason why he had the knife in his chest pocket is for his protection. That means the culprit is still out there. Kogoro is now worried about Ran. In Tropical Land, the culprit later attacks Ran but Agasa protected Ran and got shot. Conan, who did not come, hurries and rushes to her aid. Conan quickly arrives at Tropical Land, and the culprit gives chase. Resolution When the culprit later pins them down to a volcano, Conan reveals his deduction, and also reveals the culprit was the psychiatrist, Kyosuke Kazato, who killed Jinno as revenge for having injured his hands to ruin his promising career, then kept killing to cover his leads -- which is why he wants Ran dead, as she managed to witness his last murder AND see his face clearly despite his efforts. Conan and Ran then later escape down an escape hole. They run to a lava lake, where Ran asks Conan why is he protecting her. Conan replies that he loves Ran, more than anything in the world... Conan later takes Ran to the fountain, the same place where Shinichi took Ran a long time ago, and Kazato finds them and starts shooting at Conan. Ran then finally breaks free of her amnesia upon seeing Conan in danger and recalling how Sato was shot to protect her; she loudly remarks on all of this and easily disables Kazato, turning him to the police. News later comes that Sato survived the surgery, and will be making a full recovery. Odagiri asks Conan who he is and Conan replies he is just a little kid. Dr. Kazato had a great and promising life as a surgeon until Dr. Jinno purposely cut his left wrist during an operation. Dr. Kazato being left handed quit being a surgeon because of his pride and switched to being a psychiatrist. He then attempted to be a right handed person. He then met up with Jinno some time later and was invited inside his house. Dr. Kazato got drunk and asked if the incident was an accident. Dr. Jinno then smugly confessed. Dr. Kazato took advantage of the recent law suit against Dr. Jinno and killed him knowing it would be ruled as a suicide. Years later the case was reopened and Dr. Kazato killed all the people on the case. However Ran witnessed one of the murders and saw him. She had then gotten amnesia as an effect of blaming herself for the murder. Dr. Kazato then was assigned to take care of Ran. He began to target her. Conan realized this and saved her from getting run over by a train. Ran tells Conan the line her dad told her mom he said to tell her that he loved her, leaving Conan (Shinichi) saying that he can't believe he used the same pick-up line as that stupid old man (Kogoro). People Gallery Watch References * All text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:Movies